On peut régler les problèmes, ensemble
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Résumé modifié : Depuis le match contre Yosen, Izuki ne se sent plus capable de jouer correctement au basket. Et tout s'aggrave lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a perdu sa vision d'aigle ! C'est alors qu'intervient Kuroko et le reste de la GM, bien décidé à venir en aide au deuxième année ! /ATTENTION ! Couples super improbables au rendez-vous ! ;)
1. Inutile

Alors que j'écrivais le prochain chapitre de « Their relation », j'ai eu comme une illumination : Et si je faisais une fiction…. Avec des couples totalement improbable ? Le genre de couples auxquels personnes ne penseraient… Ou alors hyper rare !

Mes chers lapins : Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fiction ! Et croyez-moi, je compte bien vous surprendre !

PS IMPORTANT ! : Je n'ai pas lu les scans, et pas encore regardé la saison 3 (mais Dieu sait combien j'ai envie!) Ainsi, la fiction se passe après la Winter Cup (on va dire que Seirin à gagné, mais dans ma fic, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance) Mais que donc… Il y aura surement des incohérences avec le manga, étant donné que je ne sais rien, à par quelques détailles que ma spoilé ma PUTAIN DE MEILLEURE AMIE (Sinon, je t'aime Sandra xD)

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Inutile. Il avait été inutile. Incapable de quoi que se soit pendant tout le match… Même sa vision d'aigle n'avait pas pu servir face aux joueurs de Yosen. Peu importe que ses adversaires soient grands : Izuki aurait du s'adapter ! Il aurait du, par n'importe quel moyen, trouver une manière de passer ces géants, quitte à se blesser et à recevoir le même sort que Kiyoshi !<p>

Mais non, il avait été inutile jusqu'au bout. Et comme d'habitude, s'était Kagami et Kuroko qui avaient sauvés l'équipe. Izuki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère, jaloux… Mais il ne laissait rien paraître car après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre cas lui même. Ce n'était en rien la faute de l'ombre et de la lumière si il était faible. Le duo voulait gagner, tout en s'amusant. Pour eux, devenir plus forts était une sorte de jeu. Ils étaient jeunes et talentueux…

« Izuki !»

L'interpellé, tout juste sortie de ses pensés, n'aperçut pas le ballon arriver droit sur lui. Il ne put donc pas l'éviter, se le prenant tout droit dans l'estomac. Un cri étouffé passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se tordait de douleur, tombant à genoux, le visage crispé.

« Izuki ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Riko en accourant vers lui comme le reste de l'équipe»

Le joueur ne répondit pas, reprenant sa respiration qui s'était coupée au moment du choque. Et puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Écarquillant les yeux, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas vu le ballon arriver.

« Izuki ? Demanda à son tour Hyuga en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Ahah, désolé ! Répondit l'intéressé en relevant la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas !

- Tu es incroyable quand même ! Le gronda la coach en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Même avec ta vision, tu n'es pas foutues de faire attention!

- C'était pas une raison pour me frapper ! Bouda l'adolescent en se relevant.»

Mais malgré ce qu'il montrait, Izuki n'avait qu'une envie: Fondre en larme.

« Izuki-sempai… lâcha alors Kuroko»

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris de la prise de parole du plus petit. Et il fut encore plus étonné quand il croisa le regard du bleuté, qui était remplie d'inquiétude. Le sempai ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieur en comprenant que Kuroko avait deviné : Sa vision d'aigle ne fonctionnait plus…


	2. Kuroko Intervient

Merci à Longue-Plume et Boy Alone pour m'avoir posté mes deux premiers commentaires sur cette fiction ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! ^^

Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>L'entrainement était finit depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure, et pourtant Izuki se trouvait toujours dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était déjà parti, il se trouvait donc seul. Il était prêt, douché et habillé, mais restait là, incapable de bouger.<p>

Son coeur était lourd. Il se sentait comme oppressé… Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Alors il restait simplement ici, assit sur un banc des vestiaires, à regarder dans le vide. Des pensées, plus sombre les unes que les autres, le hantaient.

Merde….

D'abord, il avait commencé à être inutile lors des matchs. Cela se vérifiant contre Yosen, adversaire qui l'avait totalement dominé, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Et puis maintenant… Maintenant…

Merde.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa vision d'aigle. Celle-ci ayant «disparut» comme par magie, Izuki redevenait un joueur banale.

Non, en fait, il n'avait jamais été réellement spécial. Il suffisait de la comparer à Takao Kazunari, joueur de Shutoku, qui avait lui aussi la vision d'aigle… En beaucoup plus développé.

« Merde !»

Tout en hurlant, Izuki balança son sac contre l'un des casier, son contenu se renversant entièrement sur le sol.

L'adolescent observa rageusement ses affaires, puis sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était en train de devenir fou juste à cause d'un sport…. Mais pas un simple sport. Le basket. Ce sport qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Ce sport qui le faisait vibrer, vivre… Ce sport qu'il aimait tant…

«Putain...»

Il se fit violence pour ne pas fondre en larme, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait si mal ! Il aurait voulut faire un cauchemars, et ce réveiller soudainement, la veille du match contre Yosen. Il aurait voulut, une fois réveillé, réussir à se rendre utile lors du match. Il aurait voulut, après le match, avoir toujours sa vision d'aigle.

Mais il ne rêvait pas.

Il se trouvait dans la réalité, seul face à ses ombres. Il se sentait sombrer peu à peu, s'éloigner de son équipe, de ses amis…. Et si il venait à arrêter le basket ? Les autres le retiendraient-ils ? Ou bien seraient-ils, au contraire, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de lui ?

NON ! Hyuga et Riko ne le laisseraient jamais tomber ! … N'est-ce pas… ? Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps tous les trois. Ils étaient amis, se connaissaient ! A moins que leur relation ne se limite dorénavant qu'au basket ?

C'est vrais qu'après réflexion, ils étaient devenues très proche de Kiyoshi lorsque celui-ci avait créé le club de basket. Il avait même réussie à entrainer ses deux amis alors qu'eux étaient totalement contre l'idée ! Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait au juste ? Rien. Comme toujours.

La jalousie grimpa en lui. En ce moment, il la ressentait souvent. D'abord pour Kuroko et Kagami, ensuite pour Kiyoshi… Il était pathétique.

« Izuki-sempai ?»

Il hurla de surprise, tombant à la renverse. Qui était là ? Il pensait être seul !

Relevant la tête, il aperçut Kuroko, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'habituellement…. A la différence près qu'il avait toujours cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Izuki en se relevant.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Sempai.»

Comme d'habitude, le bleu avait une bonne répartie.

« Je terminai de me préparer. Mentit-il.

- En balançant tes affaires avant de te cacher dans tes mains ?»

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Alors… Son kouhai était là depuis le début ? Il l'avait vu ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose, blaguer comme il le faisait à chaque fois… Mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche. Il était pétrifié de terreur, et ne put que baisser la tête, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard du plus jeune.

« Izuki-sempai… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas tout garder pour toi.

- Kuroko… murmura le deuxième année»

L'ancien joueur de la génération miracle avait peu de présence, mais celle-ci était si calme, si rassurante… Et avant même de le réaliser, Izuki se mit à parler :

« Je… Je me pose pleins de questions. Je doute de moi. J… Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Yosen. Et je n'ai pas servis à grand-chose dans les autres match non plus. En fait… En fait c'est toi et Kagami qui faites tous. Et… Et Kiyoshi aussi. En fait… En fait Kuroko… je… je...»

Il se stoppa, parler lui ayant redonner envie de pleurer. Mais il sentait le regard de Kuroko sur lui, alors il continua, tentant de stopper ses tremblements

« La vérité, c'est que je suis inutile, Kuroko. Inutile… Inutile au point de vous enviez, toi et Kagami. Et aussi Kiyoshi… Et… Et… Et je suis en colère contre les autres. Ils sont censés êtres mes amis !»

Il se laissait de plus en plus aller, le ton de sa voix se faisant plus forte, mais aussi plus tremblant.

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du plus jeune, qui n'avait toujours pas émit le moindre geste ou dit la moindre parole. Alors le brun continua, à la limite de crier :

« Riko, Hyuga… Ou encore Koganei et Mitobe ! Ce sont mes amis, non ? Alors pourquoi ne m'aident-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas que je me sens si mal ? Ou alors, c'est simplement qu'ils s'en foutent ?»

Il était à la limite de pleurer, son corps étant parcourut de soubresauts. Mais il se retenait. Il ne devait pas pleurer, car il était déjà bien assez pathétique.

« Kuroko, tu dois savoir toi ! Tu comprends les gens ! Alors, tu penses quoi ? Tu penses que se sont mes amis ? Ou alors ils ne s'intéressent à moi que à cause de mon sois-disant_ don _? Ce… Ce foutu don à la con !»

Il abattit son poing contre un casier, faisant sursauter Kuroko qui recula d'un pas. Jamais il n'avait Izuki s'énerver autant. Non, en fait, jamais il n'avait son sempai s'énerver tout court.

Et pour la seconde fois, le dit sempai réalisa ce qu'il faisait. D'abord il balançait ses affaires, et maintenant il hurlait en frappant ce qui lui venait sous la main !

« Je voulais juste m'amuser. Dit-il plus doucement, baissant à nouveau la tête. Je voulais juste jouer au basket avec tout le monde, Kuroko...»

Un sanglot passa ses larmes, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent au point que sa vision se trouble. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes dévalant dorénavant ses joues pour ensuite venir s'écraser sur le sol. Il continua, dans un nouveau sanglot :

« Quand suis-je devenue si pathétique ? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à ne penser cas être plus fort ? Kuroko… J'aime l'équipe. J'aime tout mes coéquipiers. J'aime jouer au basket avec vous tous… Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je n'en suis plus capable ! »

Il tenta d'essuyer son visage, mais les larmes continuaient de couler, semblant ne jamais vouloir d'arrêter.

« Tu n'es pas pathétique, Izuki-sempai. Dit enfin Kuroko.»

Le bleuté s'approcha du plus vieux et s'accroupie face à lui. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais daigna quand même regarder son kouhai dans les yeux.

« Personne ne penses que tu es inutiles. Tu es même incroyable. Continua Kuroko. Tu ne surpasses peut être pas les membres de la génération miracle, ni même Kagami, mais tu es un meneur exemplaire, avec… ou sans ton _don_.»

Ainsi, Izuki avait vu juste : Le joueur fantôme était au courant qu'il avait perdu sa vision d'aigle.

Le plus jeune se releva, et un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, surprenant une nouvelle fois le plus vieux. C'était rare de voir l'expression de Kuroko changer !

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sempai. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te faire reprendre confiance en toi et de récupérer ton don par la même occasion… Ensemble.»

Il lui tendit ensuite la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

Izuki l'observa quelques secondes, la tirade du plus jeune se répétant en boucle dans sa tête. Et puis un mot sortie de lot : « Ensemble »

Et, pour la première fois depuis le match contre Yosen, un sourire franc étira les lèvres du deuxième année alors qu'il attrapait la main de son coéquipier.


	3. La GM intervient (contre son gré)

Suite à la demande de **Boy Alone**, je vais tenter de faire des chapitres plus long xD

TENTER ! Je garantie rien u.u'

Sinon… Les chapitres sortent relativement vite, vous l'aurez remarqués. Mais cela risque de ne pas durer : Lorsque j'ai posté le prologue, j'avais déjà écris le chapitre 1 et commençé le 2 ! C'est pour ça que vous pouvez les lire aussi vite !

Je me grouille d'écrire la suite, mais je suis TRÈS flemmarde (malheureusement pour vous xD)

Bref. Bon chapitre 2 ;)

* * *

><p>L'hiver, arrivé depuis peu, avait rendu le ciel gris et l'air plus glacial, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Kise, assit sur un banc du parc. Cette journée n'était définitivement pas belle. Le mannequin, vêtu d'un long manteau et d'une écharpe, souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ça lui appendra à arriver une demi-heure en avance à un rendez-vous ! Mais que voulez-vous ? Pour une fois que son cher Kurokocchi voulais le voir !<p>

Effectivement, la veille, il avait reçut un appel de son ancien coéquipier. Il n'avait, bien sûr, pas hésité à répondre, mais son sourire s'était vite dissipé quand le bleuté lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un problème. D'abord inquiet, le blond fut soulagé d'entendre que le problème en question ne touchait pas directement le plus petit, mais un de ses sempais. Et bien sûr, quand le passeur lui avait demandé de l'aide, Kise n'avait pas refusé ! Il ne pouvait RIEN refuser au joueur de fantôme.

C'est pourquoi il était là, à attendre impatiemment que son ami arrive, regardant son portable toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier l'heure.

« Kise-chan !»

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris d'être appelé aussi soudainement. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage quant-il aperçut Momoi lui faire un signe de main, accompagnée d'un Aomine à la mine boudeuse. Surement que la rose l'avait encore une fois fais «Chier » (Pour reprendre le terme du métisse)

« Momoi ! Aominecchi ! S'écria à son tour le blond en s'approchant d'eux.

- Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Ça fait une semaine, Baka. Grogna l'As de Tohou.

- **Aho**mine !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !»

Kise dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire face à cette scène. Décidément, les deux amis d'enfances ne changeaient pas : Toujours à se chamailler quand l'occasion se présentait !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le mannequin, coupant ainsi court à la dispute qui commençait.

- Tetsu-kun nous a demandé de venir. Un problème avec son sempai, si j'ai bien compris. Lui répondit Momoi en prenant une mine pensive.

- Ohhh… geint le blond. Et moi qui pensait être le seul !

- Pauvre petit Ryouta qui voudrait être important ! Se moqua Aomine, toute joie retrouvée.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, Mine-shin. Intervint alors une voix»

Les trois lycéens se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Murasakibara, l'As de Yosen.

« Murasakibaracchi ! Pleurnicha Kise en se jetant dans les bras du plus grand. Aominecchi est méchant !»

L'autre ne répondit pas, trop occupé à manger un paquet de haribot, ce qui ne gêna pas plus que ça le joueur de Kaijo, trop heureux de pouvoir câliner quelqu'un sans se faire repoussé/frappé/insulté (NDA : On ne vise personne, n'est pas Kasamatsu ? ^^ )

« Oh bordel, pourquoi tu m'as embarqué là-dedans Satsu ? Se plein le métisse en se laissant tomber sur le banc où se trouvait Kise quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tetsu-kun a dit qu'il avait besoin de tout le monde. Et ce tout le monde t'inclu dedans, Dai-chan ! Répondit son amie d'enfance les mains sur les hanches.

- 'Tain, mais j'men fou de son sempai moi !

-**Aho**mine !»

Et voilà, s'était repartis pour une nouvelle dispute. Mais bon, encore une fois, Kise ne ressentie que de l'amusement face à la scène.

« Momo-shin et Mine-shin sont toujours les mêmes. Lâcha brusquement Murasakibara en portant une nouvelle poignée de bonbon à sa bouche»

Dire que le mannequin était surpris était bien faible. Le défenseur venait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant !

Kise se mit à sourire, heureux de voir que son ancien coéquipier partageai ses pensées.

« Je peux en prendre? Demanda-t-il en pointant le paquet de bonbon»

Le géant le regarda, puis regarda son paquet, puis le regarda de nouveau avant de reporter une nouvelle son attention sur ses friandises. Finalement, il hocha la tête et baissa le paquet au niveau du blond afin qu'il puisse se servir. Le sourire du mannequin s'agrandit encore plus et il piocha quelques bonbons qu'il mit dans sa bouche, la savourant avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Tu te fais facilement influencer, Kise.»

Une voix hautaine, froide…

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Midorimacchi… bouda le blond en croisant les bras.»

De nouveau, tout le groupe se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci replaça ses lunettes, laissant échapper son «Nanodayo» habituel avant de reporter son attention sur la troupe. Il ne daigna pas les saluer, se tournant simplement vers Momoï afin de lui demander :

« Kuroko n'est pas encore là ?

- Non. Il t'a aussi appelé ?»

Le joueur de Shutoku hocha la tête, puis alla s'assoir à côté de Aomine, qui grogna légèrement en voyant son espace vitale ainsi envahi.

Un silence s'installa, mais il était loin d'être pesant. Ils étaient tous d'anciens camarades, et se connaissaient aussi bien les uns que les autres. Ainsi, malgré leurs chamailleries, ils étaient habitués aux comportement de chacun : Le côté moqueur de Aomine, celui collant de Kise et Momoi, la partie Tsundere de Midorima et la gaminerie de Murasakiabara. Il ne manquait plus que la présence sereine de Kuroko, et celle, vaniteuse et impérial, de Akashi. Car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le rouge avait lui aussi été convié.

« Mais.. Mais t'es sûr que s'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui sempai. Ne t'en fais pas.»

Kuroko avait beau sembler impassible, intérieurement il était exaspéré. Izuki et lui marchait actuellement dans la rue, en direction du parc, afin de rejoindre les membres de la génération miracle. Le joueur fantôme avait fait appel à ses anciens coéquipiers afin de venir en aide à son sempai, mais quand celui-ci l'avait appris, il avait paniqué ! Après tout, le deuxième année ne les connaissait que de vue. Pour lui, ses anciens camarades devaient être aussi monstrueux sur le terrain que dans la vie réel ! Enfin… Sauf peut être Kise.

« Si ça se trouve, tu les as dérangé ! Geint Izuki. Mieux vaut annuler pendant qu'il est encore temps. Comme ça ils ne gâcheront pas le samedi à venir ici !»

Kuroko, qui commençait sérieusement à trouver l'attitude de son sempai déplorable, se retourna vers lui et… Son visage devint soudainement triste, étonnant une nouvelle fois le brun qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le plus petit exprimer ses sentiments.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Izuki-sempai ? Demanda le plus jeune tristement.

- Quoi ? M.. Mais non !

- Alors tu veux bien qu'on aille voir les autres ?

- Je… Bon, d'accord, je te fais confiance… souffla le deuxième année, dépité.»

Kuroko lui tourna le dos, reprenant ainsi sa route, et se félicita intérieurement : Akashi avait bien fait de lui donner des courts de théâtre !

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du parc. Si le bleuté était d'un calme absolue, Izuki, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large ! Bientôt, il serait face à la génération miracle au complet ! Kise ne l'intimidait pas vraiment. Au contraire : Il l'amusait avec son caractère enjouée ! Et il aimait bien cette fille, Momoi. Et pas seulement pour sa poitrine! (Comment ça, «mensonge» ?)

Par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire pour les autre. Midorima était… Froid. Et très bizarre, avec ses histoires d'horoscopes ! Quand à Aomine et Murasakibara… Ils l'effrayaient, tout simplement. Encore plus quant-ils rentraient en zone d'ailleurs ! Il compatissait intérieurement avec Kagami pour avoir affronter deux monstres pareilles!

Mais le pire de tous était surement… Akashi. Oui. Cet homme était le diabolisme même, la sadiqueté réincarnée ! Et ses convictions s'étaient affirmés quant il avait appris que le garçon aux cheveux rouges étaient en plus schizophrène ! Même pendant leur match, il avait été effrayant !

Enfin bref. Izuki ne put penser plus : Lui et son coéquipier venait d'entrer dans la parc.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive lorsque qu'il vit, à quelques mètres d'eux, les membres de la génération miracle. Ceux-ci ne les avait pas encore remarqué, mais le meneur de Seirin se sentait déjà défaillir…

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux, Kise les remarqua enfin et, comme à son habitude, se jeta sur le joueur fantôme en criant «Kurokocchi !» suivit de Momoi qui cria « Tetsu-kun !» (Et c'est un ainsi que Kuroko mourut, étouffé par un abrutie et une grosse poitrine. RIP Kuroko, nous t'aimions… /SBAM/)

« Vous allez finir par le tuer ! Les réprimanda Aomine en se levant avant de s'approcher d'eux.»

Les seuls à ne pas bouger furent Murasakibara et Midorima. Le premier trop obnubilé par ses bonbons, et le second trop tsundere (Si j'ai écris cette phrase juste pour donner l'impression d'écrire un long chapitre ? AHAHAHAHAHAH ^0^ …. Bien sûr que oui ''u_u )

Izuki préféra rester en retrait, laissant les joueurs prodiges se retrouver, et espérant désespérément d'obtenir le don de Kuroko et de disparaître… Histoire de ne pas mourir trop jeune.

Malheureusement, cela n'arriva pas. Et à son plus grand damne, toute l'attention se porta sur lui lorsque l'ombre se retourna et l'appela. Il eu donc droit à cinq paires de regards (six si on compte Kuroko) sur lui.

Un regard doré, rieur et sympathique, et un rose, chaleureux et curieux. Un autre, bleuté, semblant agacé mais tout aussi curieux que le rose. Un quatrième, violet, plus vide qu'autre chose (Izuki ne saurait dire si le joueur de Yosen le regardait vraiment, ou si il était plongé dans sa dégustation de Haribo) et enfin un vert, froid et hautain, semblant près à le tuer sur place.

« Je suppose que tu les connais déjà tous. Dit alors Kuroko en s'adressant à son sempai.»

Le brun reporta son attention sur lui, et hocha rapidement la tête, stressé.

« Mais nous on le connais pas. Déclara Aomine en fixant le deuxième année.»

Izuki s'y attendais, mais l'entendre à vive voix lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, c'était normal que des joueurs aussi exceptionnel ne se rappel pas de lui ! Il était si…

« Tu n'es pas inutile, Sempai.»

Kuroko avait-il lut dans ses pensés ? Où le connaissait-il simplement par coeur ? Le deuxième année n'en saurai sans doute jamais rien, mais une chose était sûr : Il remerciait intérieurement le bleuté pour son soutient et son intervention. Sans lui, il se serait encore une fois dénigré.

« **Aho**mine. Continua le joueur fantôme en se tournant vers son ancienne lumière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'écria le métisse, offensé.»

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup dans les côtes, ce qui le fit s'écrouler de douleur tout en hurlant un «Putain, Tetsu !» qui lui valut une remarque de Momoi («Ton langage, Dai-chan !»)

« Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir, Kuroko ? Demanda Midorima qui prenait enfin la parole.

- Attend Midorimacchi ! Intervint Kise. On devrait attendre Akashicchi avant de demander des explications à Kurokocchi !

- T'es -cchi commence à me taper sur le système, Kise.

- Méchant ! Pleurnicha le blond.

- Akashi-kun ne viendra pas. Intervint à son tour Kuroko. Il a une réunion avec son père aujourd'hui, et nous rejoindra une autre fois.»

Les autres hochèrent la tête, mis à part Izuki qui soufflait de soulagement : Il vivrait encore quelques jours ! C'était déjà ça. Pas qu'il avait peur de Akashi mais… Mais c'était tout comme.

Enfin bref. Aomine se redressa, toutes douleurs disparut, mais visiblement en colère. Il alla poser sa main sur la tête du joueur fantôme et lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux.

« Tu me fais mal, Aomine-kun. Fut la seul réaction de Kuroko, le visage toujours impassible.

- C'est le but, baka ! C'est ma vengeance ! Ma vengeance !

- Dai-chan, quel film as-tu encore regardé ? Demanda Momoi qui s'inquiétait sérieusement de la santé mental de son ami d'enfance.

- Peter Pan ! Proposa Kise avant d'éclater de rire.»

Et… Izuki ne sut que faire face à cette situation. Les joueurs de génies, qu'ils prenaient pour des monstres, venaient de se transformer en collégiens immatures ! Non mais… What the fuck ?

Son étonnement se fit encore plus grand quand il aperçut le petit sourire qu'abordait Midorima, et le fait que Murasakibara est arrêté de manger afin de regarder la scène. Bon dieu ! Avait-il basculé dans une autre dimension ?

« Je pense que Kuroko peut maintenant nous dire ce qu'il attend de nous. Lâcha le joueur de Shutoku en perdant son sourire.»

Tous les joueurs redevinrent sérieux, reportant de nouveaux leurs attention sur Izuki.

Kuroko s'approcha de son sempai, et une fois à sa hauteur, regarda ses anciens coéquipiers et commença :

« Voici mon sempai : Izuki Shun. C'est lui le meneur de jeu à Seirin.

- Ah ! S'écria Momoi en ayant une illumination. L'aigle !

- Exacte, Momoi-san.

- Ah ouai… Ce mec. Dit à son tour l'As de Touhou.»

Nouvelle réponse affirmative de Kuroko, qui continua :

« Il a justement perdu sa vision d'aigle.»

Gros blanc dans l'assemblée…. Et puis soudain, des cris venants de Aomine et Kise :

« De quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps en fixant le brun.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le blond.

- Comment on peut perdre un truck pareil ? Rajouta le métisse.

- C'est complètement impossible !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu ?!»

Ils ne purent en dire plus : Kuroko leur donna à chacun un puissant coup dans les côtes, les faisant s'écrouler de douleur en deux cris synchronisés («Kurokocchiiiii !» et «Oh Putain, Pas encoreeee !»)

Izuki resta béa de surprise, tentant d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer alors que Midorima remontait ses lunettes, les sourcils froncés, et que Momoi notait une quelconque chose sur un bloc note.

«Comment s'est arrivé, Ikuzi ? Demanda innocemment Murasakibara.

- Hum.. C'est… C'est Izuki. Rectifia le brun, gêné.»

Le géant fronça les sourcil, comme un enfant tentant de comprendre quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

« Izuki ?

- Oui. Approuva le deuxième année, toujours surpris devant le caractère enfantin du violet.

- D'accord… Alors… Comment s'est arrivé, Izuki-shin ?

- Félicitation, Izuki-sempai. S'incrusta alors Kuroko. Murasakibara te considère déjà comme son ami.

- Ah ? Demanda le brun qui pensai avoir manqué un épisode.

- Oui. Il ne rajoute «Shin» qu'au nom de ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis.»

Le géant approuva en hochant la tête, puis sortie une sucette de sa poche qu'il mit dans sa bouche, semblant se désintéressé soudainement de la situation. Le deuxième année, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher d'être flatté, affichant enfin son premier sourire depuis son arrivé au parc.

« Pour tout vous dire… Continua de nouveau le joueur fantôme. Sa vision a disparut comme ça, sans explication. De plus, Izuki sempai manque de confiance en lui. Ainsi, je compte sur vous pour l'entrainer.

- Pardon ? S'écrièrent tout les autres, sauf Murasakibara qui dégustait sa sucette et Izuki qui était muet de stupeur.

-Il n'y aura pas de compétition de basket avant longtemps, expliqua Kuroko. Ainsi, il n'est pas primordiale d'aller au entrainement de vos lycées, donc vous avez le temps pour aider Izuki-sempai.

- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on l'aide ? Demanda Aomine qui perdait patience.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie, de toute manière. Dit d'un ton sec Midorima.»

Suite à cette dernière phrase, un vent glaciale souffla sur le groupe… Et l'ambiance chuta lourdement. C'est alors qu'une aura noir peu habituel vint enveloppé notre jeune et innocent Kuroko… Qui lança un regard terrible sur l'assemblée avant de demander, le visage toujours impassible mais les yeux remplie de rage :

« Vous voulez que je me plaignes à Akashi-kun ?»

Tous les joueurs de la génération miracle, sauf Murasakibara qui continuait de manger tranquillement, se glacèrent d'effrois. Sans aucune hésitation, ils hochèrent négativement la tête, et le calme revint aussi vite qu'il était partie.

« Bien. Fit l'ombre. Rendez-vous demain, dans ce parc, à quatorze heure alors.»

Et sans plus de formalité, il partie en direction de la sortie, suivit pars son sempai qui n'en revenait toujours pas de se qui venait de se passer… Non mais, décidément, il l'a sentait pas cette histoire !


	4. Rendez-vous au parc

Chapitre plus court, désolé ^^'

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, laisser des reviews ! :3 Merciii ^^

* * *

><p>Si il y avait bien une chose que détestait Aomine, s'était le froid. Alors autant vous dire que l'hiver était loin d'être sa saison préféré ! Même noël n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral ! Au contraire : Cette fête avait même tendance à enfoncer cette putain de de saison. Car rester toute la soirée en compagnie de TOUTE sa famille n'enchantait pas l'As de Touhou, qui en avait assez qu'on le questionne, surtout quand il s'agissait des questions intimes. De plus, il détestait les trucks typiques des repas de noël. Bon dieu, mais quel idée de faire du foie-gras, des huitres et de l'avocat ? Sérieux, qui aimait ces horreurs ? Surement pas Aomine, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas vomir juste à la vue de… de ces choses. Et les cadeaux… Ben… Ils étaient merdiques, tout simplement. Des vêtements, des vêtements, des vêtements et… OH ! SUPRISE ! Des vêtements.<p>

Mais bon, au plus grand bonheur du basketteur, noël n'était pas encore là. Du moins… Il avait encore deux semaines de répit avant cette abrutissante fête.

Mais bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. D'ailleurs… Comment avait-il dérivé jusqu'à Noël …?

AH OUI ! Aujourd'hui, en ce beau dimanche d'hiver (notez l'ironie), l'As avait rendez-vous avec ses anciens coéquipiers de Teiko afin d'aider le sempai de Kuroko. D'ailleurs… Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Eu… Akuzi. Non. Kukizi. Non plus. Zakuzi ?…. L'aigle. Il allait l'appeler l'aigle. Ce serait plus simple.

Re-bref.

Donc, il avait rendez-vous avec ses anciens coéquipiers, et c'était cette _charmante_ Satsuki qui était venus le chercher chez lui, qui l'avait réveillé, engueuler pour qu'il se grouille de s'habiller et qui l'avait trainé au parc où ils avaient rendez-vous…. Avec deux heures d'avances. Putain, il avait même pas déjeuner ! C'était formel : Un jour, il tuerait son amie d'enfance !

Alors maintenant il était là, avachie sur un banc, à regarder le ciel en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid ! Dans la précipitation, il en avait oublié de mettre un manteau!

Pourvu que ses coéquipiers se grouille, histoire qu'il puisse se réchauffer en jouant au basket…

* * *

><p>Dans une maisonnette comme les autres, semblant inoccupé en ce dimanche d'hiver, un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun dormait paisiblement, blottie dans ses draps.<p>

Soudain, faisant maugréer l'endormit, un bruit strident se fit entendre la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence revint… pour être coupé une seconde fois par le même bruit. Le même manège se répéta en boucle pendant plusieurs minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles l'adolescent se battit avec le reste de son lit afin de parvenir à en sortir. Quant il y parvint, il se cassa magistralement la gueule, poussant un hurlement lorsque sa tête rentra en contact avec le sol. Et ce putain de bruit strident qui continuait encore et encore…

Il réussit par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle à se remettre debout, et avança vers son bureau d'où venait le bruit. Même si il était lent, à moitié endormit et avec les cheveux en bataille, il n'en était pas moins énervé ! C'est donc d'un geste rageur qu'il décrocha ENFIN son portable et qu'il s'écria, sans avoir regarder qui était son auditeur :

« Bordel, on peut plus dormir tranquille ?

- Je ne te pensais pas si peu matinale, Bakao.»

Takao (car s'était bien lui) se figea à l'entente de la voix et… Toute sa colère disparut, remplacée par une exaspération non dissimulée :

« Shin-chaaaan ! Geint-t-il alors. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure là ? Il est tôt !

- Il est midi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Pleurnicha le brun.»

Il entendit un soupir du côté de son camarade et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait taquiner son Shin-chan ! C'était vraiment amusant.

« Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous dans peu de temps au parc. Viens me chercher tout de suite. Lâcha le dit Shin-chan avant de raccrocher.»

Le visage du brun se décomposa soudainement. C'était une blague… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Izuki, actuellement en stresse totale, se trouvait assis sur une banquette du bus. Il regardait nerveusement par la fenêtre, observant le paysage d'effiler devant ses yeux. Purée… Dans quelques minutes il serait au parc, une nouvelle fois en compagnie de la génération miracle…. Qui allait s'occuper de son entrainement !<p>

Olalalalala….

« Ne t'en fais pas Sempai, tout va bien se passer.»

Il tourna la tête vers Kuroko, qui n'avait pas détaché les yeux de son livre. Le bleuté avait beau lui dire des choses rassurantes, son attitude n'allait pas avec ! Et pourtant, cela parvenait à calmer le deuxième année. Le joueur fantôme était décidément un grand mystère...

Reportant son attention sur le paysage, Izuki se décida à énumérer les points positifs à cette histoire. Alors… D'après ce qu'il avait vu hier, les membres de le GM n'étaient pas si terrifiant que ça. Un peu comme Kagami en fait… Monstrueux sur le terrain, mais de vrai gamin dans la vie de tout les jours ! Enfin… Ça restait à prouver pour Akashi.

Ensuite ? Murasakibara semblait s'être prit d'affection pour lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas : Le violet était vraiment mignon, avec son attitude de gamin ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir un _petit_ frère. Et puis au moins, avec lui, il ne risquait pas de mourir de faim ! De plus, Kise et Momoi semblaient vraiment sympathiques. Ça faisaient donc quatre personnes ne voulant pas sa mort (en comptant Kuroko)

Ensuite, il avait une excuse pour ne plus venir au entrainement de Seirin, et ainsi ne plus se ridiculiser devant ses coéquipiers qui n'étaient, bien sûr, toujours pas au courant pour son problème mise à part Kuroko.

Ainsi.. On pouvait dire que ça allait en s'arrangeant ! Si ça se trouve, bientôt, il aurait de nouveau sa vision d'aigle, et toute cette histoire serait vite oubliée ! Du moins… C'est ce qu'espérait Izuki.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Sempai.»

La voix de Kuroko le ramena sur terre et il hocha la tête avant de se lever, suivant le bleuté en dehors du bus. Une fois les pieds sur le trottoir, le deuxième année prit une grande respiration puis s'avança vers l'entrée du parc.

« Kurokocchi !»

Les deux joueurs de Seirin se retournèrent vers la voix… Qui n'était autre que Kise. Sans surprise, me direz-vous. Après tout, la simple présence d'un «-cchi» dans une phrase prouve que c'est le mannequin qui s'exprime!

Enfin bon. Comme la veille, le blond se jeta sur le joueur fantôme, les faisant tout deux basculer sur le sol sous le regard surpris de Izuki, toujours pas habitué à de tel démonstration d'affection.

« Kise-kun, tu me fais mal. Dit alors le bleuté, impassible.

- Ahhhh ! Je suis désolé ! s'écria Kise, vrillant les tympans des deux autres. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, Kurokocchi ?»

Suite à cette question, les yeux du plus petits se mirent à briller d'émerveillement. C'est sans hésitation qu'il répondit, la joie transperçant sa voix :

« Milkshake à la vanille.»

Il eu un blanc… Puis deux éclats de rire. Rire venant de Kise et Izuki. Les deux riaient tellement qu'ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et qu'ils se tenaient le ventre, devant le pauvre Kuroko qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hilarité.

« D.. D'accord Kurokocchi ! Tenta d'articuler le blond sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire. J.. J'y.. J'y vais tout de suite !»

Et il leur tourna le dos, repartant comme il était venue, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Demanda le plus petit en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien, rien… lui répondit Izuki qui s'était calmée. Juste que… Tu aimes beaucoup les Milkshake. Conclut le brun.

- À la vanille. Précisa le joueur fantôme.

- À la vanille. Répéta le plus âgé en souriant »

Un semblant de sourire vint étirer cette fois les lèvres de Kuroko, mais seulement pour un court instant. Le plus jeune pénétra ensuite dans le parc, suivit par son sempai. Ce dernier étant bien plus serein à présent.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara pouvait être qualifié de… légume. Bien qu'il déteste ça.<p>

C'est vrais qu'après tout, il réagissait peu, sauf quand il s'agissait de sucreries. Mais à part ça, il restait toujours stoïque, impassible… Semblant n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que qui se passe, ne vivant que pour les bonbons et les gâteaux… Et puis il était peu sociale, préférant la compagnie d'un flan au chocolat plutôt que celle d'un véritable être humain. Il y avait cependant une exception. Ou plutôt cinq : Les autres membres de la Génération Miracle. On pouvait dire que c'était ses premiers amis, et même si il ne le montrait pas, il les appréciait beaucoup, les voyant comme une seconde famille. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le faire réagir, comme par exemple Kuroko qui l'avait mit en colère plus d'une fois. Mais bon, il aimait trop le petit bleu pour lui en vouloir éternellement…

« Finis… réalisa soudainement le joueur de Yosen en se stoppant une plein milieu de la rue »

La surprise passée, une moue triste vint prendre place sur son visage alors qu'il secouait son paquet de bonbon, malheureusement vide. Déçut, le géant regarda de tout les côtés pour trouver un magasin, mais il était seulement entouré de maison. Ainsi, pas de sucreries à l'horizon. Cette journée tournait mal… En plus, il était encore loin du parc. Si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait finir par être en retard ! Quel dilemme affreux pour le basketteur !

Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, puis un cri et un crissement de pneu. Se retournant, pas le moins du monde paniqué, Murasakibara croisa le regard apeuré d'un lycéen brun, inconnu, se tenant sur un vélo tirant une sorte de… Charrette ? Et dans celle-ci se trouvait une personne moins inconnu : Midorima Shintarou, se cher tsundere de Shutoku, abordant une mine irrité et exaspéré. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention du joueur de Yosen, ô non ! En fait… Il ne put détacher son regard du brun qui s'était légèrement calmé, et une mot lui traversa l'esprit : _Beau_.

« Murasakibara, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Demanda Midorima aussi froid que d'ordinaire. »

L'interpellé oublia alors totalement l'adolescent brun et reporta son attention sur son ancien coéquipier avant de dire, attristé :

« Mido-chin, je n'ai plus de bonbon...»

L'autre soupira tout en remontant ses lunettes. Il descendit ensuite de la charrette et, sous le regard surpris du cycliste, il sortie une sucette de sa poche qu'il tendit à Murasakibara.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. Informa le vert alors que le plus grand prenait la sucrerie.

- Mais Shin-chan ! S'écria presque le brun. C'est ton objet du jour !»

Le joueur de Yosen se stoppa pendant qu'il enlevait l'emballage. Cette sucette était l'objet chance du garçon à lunette ? Mais pourquoi lui donnait-il alors ? Murasakibara fronça ses sourcils, ce à quoi Midorima répondit :

«Ce n'est pas un problème. On peut se procurer des sucettes n'importe où.»

Suite à cette phrase, le violet n'hésita pas plus et déballa sa sucette avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, puis articula tant bien que mal :

« Sinon Mido-shin peut rester près de moi. Comme ça, vu que j'ai mangé la sucette, je pourrais aussi porter bonheur.»

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement, tant cette phrase était naïve, digne d'un enfant de 6 ans… Et sincère. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du verts et il répondit, remettant une seconde fois ses lunettes en place :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant, rendons-nous au parc. Ordonna Midorima. D'accord Takao ? Continua-t-il à l'adresse du cycliste.»

L'autre hocha la tête, trop surpris de voir son Shin-chan sourire ainsi pour dire quoi-que-se-soit. Bordel, il se passait quoi aujourd'hui ?

* * *

><p>« 'Tain, vous auriez pu vous grouiller !»<p>

Aomine énervé ? A peine ! Ce n'est pas comme si il hurlait sur Izuki et Kuroko tout en ébouriffant violemment les cheveux de ce dernier !

« Tu me fais mal, Aomine-kun. Signala le petit toujours aussi impassible.

- C'est le but, Baka !

- Dai-chan, ne fais pas mal à Tetsu-kun ! S'outra Momoï.

- La ferme Satsu !

- Aomine-kun, il ne faut pas parler ainsi à une femme.

- La ferme Tetsu !»

Ce qu'en pensait Izuki ? Et bien… déjà, il avait une impression de déjà vu. Et puis Aomine lui semblait près à commettre un meurtre ! Par mesure de précaution, le brun se décida à reculer de quelques pas, histoire de ne pas être pris dans un homicide.

Enfin, après s'être pris un coup dans les côtes, le métisse retrouva son calme, continuant quand même de pester contre son ancienne ombre et son amie d'enfance.

« Oï, l'Aigle ! S'écria-t-il alors»

Izuki sursauta.

« Eu...Moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Qui d'autre ? Demanda sarcastiquement le joueur de Touhou.

- **Aho**mine… menaça alors Kuroko.

- Oui oui, toi ! Repris précipitamment l'As»

Bon, s'était formel : Le deuxième année ne voulait pas, mais alors ABSOLUMENT PAS, savoir à quel point le joueur fantôme pouvait être diabolique. Il préférait le gentil Kuroko à… à… À un deuxième Akashi.

« Un 1 contre 1, ça te tente ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le brun, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- 1 contre 1. Toi contre moi.

- Eu… je… c'est…

- De toute manière t'a pas vraiment le choix ! »

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres du métisse, et attrapant son ballon de basket, il se rendit sur le terrain. Izuki soupira, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il déposa son sac et son manteau puis emboita le pas de l'As, se demandant si il n'avait, ne serais-ce qu'une chance, de lui mettre un panier.

* * *

><p>« Un Milkshake pour Kurokocchi ! Chantonnait joyeusement Kise, milkshake en question à la main.»<p>

Notre cher mannequin avait reprit le chemin du parc après avoir acheté ce que Kuroko lui avait demandé et, tout content en imaginant le joueur fantôme le remercier, il ne put s'empêcher de sautiller. Il était joyeux par nature, mais lorsque cela touchait l'ombre, il avait tendance à être encore plus en joie. C'est qu'il l'adorait, ce petit !

Et puis soudain, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il se passa se qu'il se passe à chaque fois qu'on ne fais pas attention où l'on marche : Il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Kise, surpris au possible, recula de quelques pas à cause du choque tout comme l'inconnu qu'il avait renversé… Pas si inconnu que ça.

« Tu peux pas faire gaffe ? Lui demanda méchemment la personne. »

Hanamiya Makoto, capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi. À sa vue, le mannequin s'assombrit soudainement. Ce type… S'était un tricheur. Un manipulateur. Il n'hésitat pas à employer la violence pour atteindre son but, surtout contre les adversaires trop résistant comme Seirin.

Pourtant, polie de nature, le joueur de Kaijo décida de s'excuser :

« Excuse-moi Hanamiya, je n'ai pas fais attention !»

L'autre sembla alors réaliser à qui il parlait lorsque Kise prononça son nom. Le bond fut d'ailleurs légèrement irriter en comprenant que le deuxième année ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu…

« Va dire ça à mon livre ! Répliqua le brun en serrant les dents. »

Le mannequin cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, ne voyant pas de quoi l'autre joueur lui parlait. Il baissa ensuite la tête et aperçut effectivement un livre… recovert de Milkshake.

« Ahh ! S'écria Kise. Le milkshake de Kurokocchi ! »

Suite au choque, le blond ne l'avait pas réalisé mais le verre qu'il tenait lui avait échappé des mains, tout comme le livre de Hanamiya. Les deux s'étaient donc rencontrer sur le sol, l'un devenant vide et l'autre illisible.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu t'inquiètes que pour ton foutu Milkshake ? S'énerva l'araignée. »

Kise dégublit difficilement devant le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre adolescent.

« D.. Désolé…

- J'me fou de tes excuses. Pesta Hanamiya.

- Je vais te le racheter ! »

La colère disparut du visage du brun, laissant place à de la surprise. Mais il se reprit rapidement et, dépassant Kise, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi répliqua :

« Dépêche-toi, la librairie va bientôt fermer. »

L'ancien joueur de la GM soupira, comprenant quant plus de mettre Kuroko en colère, il allait aider l'un des gars les plus détestable de la planète. Mais Kise, en plus d'être gentil et polie, n'avait qu'une parole. Alors… Il rattrapa rapidement l'autre adolescent, en espérant avoir assez d'argent pour racheter ce foutu livre.


	5. Rapprochement

Alors… je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉ !

J'ai tenté du mieux que je pouvais d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je vous raconte pas à quel point j'ai galèré ! J'avais les idées, la motivations… mais j'ai péter un p**** de câble car je n'arrivai pas à faire de bonne tournure de phrase, ou bien à exprimer les sentiments… que je voulais exprimer (merci capitaine obvious)

Bref. Ce chapitre est, je pense, plus court que le précédent, et j'en suis désolé ! Je posterai le chapitre 5 surement la semaine prochaine, ou la semaine de la rentrée (mais vu que ma mère risque de me prendre mon PC, ça va être compliqué …) Bref. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>Izuki tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient et son coeur semblait sur le point de lâcher.<p>

32 à 0…. Sans surprise, il n'avait pas réussit à faire quoi-que-se-soit face à Aomine. Incapable de le bloquer ou de mettre un panier, c'est à peine si il avait eu la ballon !

Le joueur de Seirin n'était pas réellement frustré. Après tout, il s'y attendait ! Mais quand même… Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu tenir tête, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, à l'As. Kagami y arrivait si bien, lui !

Baffe mentale. Non ! Surtout, ne pas se comparer au Dunker ! Rester calme, concentré… Trouver une stratégie.

Mais comment trouver une stratégie lorsqu'on est au bord de l'asphixie ?

« Eh, ça va aller l'aigle ?»

Le deuxième année releva la tête, réalisant que Aomine se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Izuki se sentie malgré lui intimidé. C'est qu'il était grand, le métisse ! Peut être pas autant que Murasakibara, mais quand même…

« Oui, ça va. Répondit le brun en se redressant.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous arrêter là ! Conseilla Momoi en se rapprochant d'eux.»

Les deux basketteurs se lancèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête. Kuroko s'approcha à son tour, tendant une bouteille d'eau à son sempai qui l'accepta sans hésiter. Aomine, quant à lui, sortie son portable. Fronçant les sourcil, il maugréa :

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ?

- Kise est partie m'acheter un milkshake. Répondit le joueur fantôme.

- T'en as fait ton esclave ? »

Le plus petit se permis de réfléchir, déconcertant ses trois camarades. Enfin, il répondit innocemment :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Aomine-kun.»

Pourtant, la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de l'ombre ne passa inaperçu auprès de personne, faisant dégublir difficilement les trois autres qui se demandait à quel point il pouvait être diabolique.

Et puis soudain, coupant court à toutes réflexions, un gargouilli se fit entendre… Et tous les regard se tournèrent vers l'As de Touhou, dont les joues étaient soudainement devenues rouges.

« Aucun commentaire. Grogna le métisse en détournant le regard.»

Satsuki porta une main à sa bouche, tentant de ne pas rire face à la scène ridicule que leur offrait son ami d'enfance. Ce fut Kuroko qui intervint :

« Si tu avais faim il fallait le dire, Aomine-kun.

- Eh, c'est la faute de Satsu ! s'écria l'As.

- Quoi ? Cria l'intéressée outrée. Comment ça, MA faute ?

- C'est toi qui m'a trainé ici sans me laisser le temps de déjeuner !

- Tu n'avais cas te dépêcher !

- On est arrivé deux heures en avance !

- Oui mais...»

Et ainsi continua la dispute, sous les regards de Izuki et Kuroko. Ce dernier était toujours impassible, maintenant habitué à ce genre de scène. Mais le deuxième année, lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Ça avait un certain côté mignon, ces chamailleries.

« Il y a une sandwicherie pas loin. On pourrait y aller ! Proposa le brun.»

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, tous étonnés de voir leur sempai prendre la parole. Après tout, depuis la veille, il était tellement intimidé qu'il évitait de ce faire remarquer !

« D'accord, allons y. Dit le joueur Fantôme. C'est toi qui invite Aomine-kun.»

Et il partie en direction de la sortie suivit d'une Momoi rayonnante sans laisser le temps à Aomine de donner une réponse. Izuki sentie son sourire s'élargir : En fin de compte, cette histoire se passerait peut-être mieux que prévu.

* * *

><p>« Non mais j'y crois pas…»<p>

Non, Hanamiya ne pouvait décidément pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la poisse à ce point ? Tout d'abord cette abrutie de blond lui rentrait dedans et massacrait son livre, et maintenant la librairie était fermée !

« Ah oui, c'est vrais qu'elle ferme plus tôt le dimanche ! Lâcha Kise en toute innocence. »

Le plus âgé pesta : Il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement chez lui, au lieu d'écouter sa mère et « d'aller prendre l'air ». Maintenant, sa journée avait viré au cauchemars !

« Je pense qu'il y a une autre boutique, pas loin. Proposa le blond.»

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi ne daigna même pas le regarder : Il lui tourna le dos sans rien dire et se mit à marcher, voulant à tout prix rentrer chez lui et mettre fin à cette stupide malchance qui commençait à s'abattre sur lui.

« Eh, Hanamiya ! S'écria le mannequin, ne comprenant pas le brusque changement du deuxième année »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, ayant la certitude que le blond partirai aussitôt en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ça avait toujours été comme ça : Personne n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre, à le retenir lorsqu'il s'éloignait, que se soit physiquement ou bien sentimentalement. Hanamiya ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à changer : Cette situation lui convenait ! Pas de boulet à se trimballer. Seulement lui et ses propres règles.

Il y avait bien cet abrutie de Kiyoshi, et ce sale enfoiré de Imayoshi. Mais il avait coupé les ponts avec le premier, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait rendu incapable de jouer au basketball. Quant au second… Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi ne le considérait pas comme un ami, mais comme un manipulateur. Le genre de mec qui se sert de vous, qui profite de vos faiblesses et vos malheurs.

« Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres »

Cette phrase convenait parfaitement au capitaine de Touhou, Hanamiya en avait la certitude.

Et puis soudain, coupant court à ses réflexions, une main lui attrapa l'épaule, le stoppant net. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, l'araignée tourna la tête pour apercevoir Kise, la mine inquiète, lui tenant toujours l'épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hanamiya ! Je ne pensais pas que ce livre était si important pour toi… »

Le blond semblait réellement s'en vouloir, se qui étonnait encore plus le meneur. Après tout, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés une heure auparavant, l'As de Kaijou semblait déborder d'animosité envers lui !

Hanamiya ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Imayoshi, et de se dire qu'ils étaient les parfaits opposés : Comme dit plus tôt, le capitaine de Touhou était un putain d'enfoiré. Kise, lui, était par contre ce style de mec hyper sympas, du genre à être généreux et serviable envers tout le monde, même ses pires ennemis.

« Le respect, tu connais ? Demanda soudainement le seconde année. »

Le mannequin resta interdit face à cette question, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle.

« T'es plus jeune que moi, alors appelle-moi Sempai. Continua le meneur en dégageant son épaule. »

Kise resta béa face à ce nouveau changement de comportement. Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi semblait… Plus calme. Et plus chaleureux.

« Dépêche-toi ! Tu me dois toujours un livre ! Continua une nouvelle fois le plus âgé en reprenant sa marche »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, le blond se mit à sourire, aussi détendu que l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

« Oui, Hanamiya-sempai ! Répondit-il en rattrapant l'araignée. »

C'était étrange de penser que ces deux là, qui se détestaient une heure plus tôt, marchaient maintenant ensemble dans la rue comme deux bons amis.

* * *

><p>« Dix sandwishs poulet-bacon avec trois paquets de frites, rajouter à ça trois sandwish royale et…<p>

- Aomine-kun, tu ressembles à Kagami à commander autant.

- Ne me compare par à ce Bakagami ! Rétorqua le métisse. »

Momoi et Izuki, restés en retrait, rirent légèrement en pensant que, effectivement, les deux As se ressemblaient beaucoup malgré leur grande rivalité.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, Izuki-sempai. Commenta Kuroko à l'adresse du brun. »

Celui hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Quelque chose sembla alors le frappé, et il répondit à son Kouhai :

« Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Shun au lieu de toujours dire _sempai_.

- Il a raison. Approuva Aomine. Tes _sempais _sont presque aussi chiant que les_ -cchi _de Kise !

- Dai-chan ! S'emporta Satsuki, ton…

- Langage, je sais ! Geint le métisse en levant les yeux au ciel.»

Le joueur fantôme souffla, exaspéré des disputes de ces deux amis. Attrapant les sacs où se trouvaient leur commande, le bleuté déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et partie vers la sortie.

« Eh, Kuroko ! L'interpella Izuki. Aomine et Momoi sont toujours en train de se disputer !

- T'en pis. Répondit simplement le plus jeune. »

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, mais ce stoppa avant de dire :

« Sempai, si tu veux que je t'appelles par ton prénom, il faudra que tu fasses de même avec moi. »

D'abord surpris, le brun se mit ensuite à rire. Rattrapant son coéquipier qui était maintenant sortie de a boutique, il répondit :

« Compris, Tetsuya ! »

Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres du joueur fantôme, qui dit à son tour :

« Bien, Shun-kun.

- Le -kun ne fais pas un peu bizarre ?

- Tu trouves ?

- Ben… ouai, assez.

- Mais Shun tout seul, ça fait aussi bizarre.

- Oui mais…

- Oï, Tetsu ! Rend-moi mes sandwish ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'on pu voir un Aomine fou furieux courir vers un Kuroko impassible sous les regards désabusés et perdus de Momoi, Izuki et des autres passants. La vie avec la génération miracle n'était décidément pas des plus normal !

* * *

><p>« Ils ne sont pas là. »<p>

Takao se retint de se baffer mentalement : Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Après tout, ses deux camarades avaient bien remarqué que le parc était vide, alors pas besoin de faire de commentaire la-dessus !

« Bravo. Très bon sens de l'observation, Bakao. »

Et voilà, une réplique cinglante de Midorima. Le brun se renfrogna, vexé :

« Pas la peine d'être aussi froid, Shin-chan.

- Je ne suis pas froid. Juste sarcastique.

- C'est la même chose !

- Pas forcément. »

Murasakibara, lui, n'était pas plus perturbé que ça. Suçant toujours sa sucette, il regardait les deux joueurs de Shutoku se chamailler, les deux lui rappelant vaguement Aomine et Momoi.

« Quand je pense que tu m'as fais pédaler jusqu'ici ! Geint l'adolescent aux yeux d'aigles en s'appuyant de tout son long sur le vélo.

- Ce n'était pas si loin. Tu est juste paresseux.

- Paresseux ? C'est pas gentil Shin-chan ! Pleurnicha le brun.»

Maintenant, l'As de Yosen avait l'impression de voir Kise. Le partenaire de Midorima était décidément vraiment intéressant… Mais pas plus que les sucreries.

Murasakibara se re-concentra donc sur sa sucette sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, chose dont ne s'aperçurent pas Takao et Midorima étant qu'ils continuaient de se _disputer_.

* * *

><p>Ils se fixaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, tout deux attendant que l'autre détourne le regard. C'était une sorte de défi, de bataille silencieuse. Quelque chose d'anodin ou immature pour les gens extérieurs, mais pourtant si d'important pour eux deux. C'était quelque chose qui désignerait lequel était le plus fort .<p>

« Ainsi, Aomine a frappé Haizaki. Commença l'un des deux sans détourner le regard »

Celui qui venait de parler avait des cheveux rougeâtres. L'un de ses yeux était vermillon, et l'autre était d'un jaune électrisant. Assit à son bureau, les jambes croisés, il regardait d'un air hautain l'intrus qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres :

« Ne fais pas l'étonné, je sais très bien que tu es au courant depuis longtemps, Akashi. »

Fronçant de sourcil en provenance du capitaine de la Génération Miracle. Oui, il savait pour l'altercation qu'avaient eu ses deux anciens coéquipiers, et ce bien avant que Imayoshi vienne lui en parler. Car c'était effectivement le capitaine de Touhou qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa chambre, assez fou pour défier le capitaine de Rakuzan.

« Alors pourquoi viens-tu m'en parler ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Ce sont tes anciens coéquipiers. Je pensais que tu ferais quelque chose.

- C'est à dire ? »

Imayoshi perdit son sourire, faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais Akashi le connaissait assez pour savoir que se n'était que de la comédie, qu'un jeu auquel il prenait plaisir à participer.

Enfin, le capitaine de Touhou reprit son sourire et se décida à répondre :

« Si Haizaki venait à dénoncer Aomine, celui-ci risquerait de ne plus avoir le droit de participer à un tournoi pendant quelque temps. Voir pire : Il pourrait ne plus avoir le droit de jouer au basket jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

- Tu le soupçonne de vouloir le dénoncer avant le début du prochain tournoi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux adolescents semblaient méditer les paroles de l'autre. Et soudain, un sourire encore plus malsain que celui d'Imayoshi vint étirer les lèvres de l'empereur.

« Dis-moi, Shouichi… »

L'interpellé perdit instantanément sa confiance, comprenant qu'il avait sans aucun doute fait une erreur pouvant le rabaisser face au schizophrène.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me parler maintenant de cette histoire, alors que cela c'est passé il y a deux semaines ? »

Merde. Juste merde.

« Je suppose que tu l'as appris i peine quelques jours.

- Oui. C'est Momoi qui est venu m'en parler. »

Le sourire d'Imayoshi s'était fait plus crispé alors qu'il tentait de garder la tête haute.

Entre Akashi et lui, ça avait toujours été comme ça : Toujours voulant montrer sa supériorité à l'autre. Et pour cela, il fallait à chaque fois avoir un coup d'avance. Or, là, c'était le capitaine de Rakuzan qui en avait eu un.

Imayoshi avait bien comprit que l'empereur avait ses sources, et qu'il était donc au courant de tous ce qui se passait. Mais, rusé comme il était, il tentait tant bien que mal de faire du bluff. Un peu comme au poker, en fait. Ça avait marché à plusieurs reprises, et la capitaine de Touhou ne pouvait que se délecter du regard assassin que lui lançait Akashi dans ses moments là ! Mais aujourd'hui, l'empereur avait remporté la victoire.

« Haizaki ne fera rien. Répéta Akashi, sûr de lui. Et si il tente quelque chose, j'interviendrais.

- Je peux toujours m'en charger. Dit Imayoshi, sa confiance revenant soudainement. »

Le sourire du schizophrène se fana, et une soudaine lueur de colère vint traverser son regard.

« Retiens bien une chose, Shouichi. Tous les membres de la Génération Miracle sont sous ma protection.

- Haizaki n'a jamais fait partie de la Génération Miracle.

- Pour moi, si. »

L'autre ne répondit rien, soutenant toujours le regard de l'empereur. Mais la discussion était close, ça ne servait plus à rien de débattre. Imayoshi avait perdu cette bataille, ce fut donc le premier à détourner le regard, tournant le dos au joueur de Rakuzan.

« A bientôt, Akashi ! »

Il sortie de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, puis traversa la porte d'entrée avant d'arriver dehors. Mais malgré sa défaite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement : Il savait déjà qu'il remporterai la prochaine bataille.

Akashi, quant à lui, eu un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

><p>« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on le trouverai là ! »<p>

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Kise marchait joyeusement aux côtés de Hanamiya, qui contemplai le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Le blond avait finit par lui racheter finalement ! Peut être que sa mal chance avait disparut…

« Oui, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça en fin de compte. Répondit le plus âgé.

- C'est méchant, sempai ! Chouina le mannequin »

Hanamiya se serait presque autorisé un sourire. Presque !

Ne faisant plus attention à l'autre adolescent, il décida d'ouvrir son ouvrage afin de reprendre sa lecture. Chose qui ne plue apparemment pas à Kise, étant donné qu'il gonfla les joues, comme un enfant en train de bouder.

« Sempai, c'est mal élevé de lire en présence de quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... »

Le blond soupira : Le deuxième année ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bon, ce n'était pas plus grave que ça après tout.

Jetant un coup d'oeil au alentour, Kise laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Hanamiya était tout de même de meilleure compagnie qu'il ne le pensais. Comme quoi, il n'était qu'un salop que sur le terrain. D'une certaine façon, le mannequin était heureux d'avoir pu lui parler. Il aimait bien ce lier d'amitié avec les gens, et découvrir leur nombreuse facettes. Car en plus d'être gentil, généreux, joyeux et optimiste, Kise était aussi quelqu'un de nature très curieuse !

Enfin bon. Et dire qu'il n'aurait jamais passer un moment avec Hanamiya si il n'avait pas renverser le milkshake de Kuroko dessus.

…

Stop. WAIT !

Écarquillant les yeux, le blond se figea, étonnant le capitaine de Kirisaki Daīchi qui s'arrêta à son tour.

« J'ai oublié le rendez-vous au parc ! S'écria le copieur en lançant un regard alarmé à son camarade. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le plus jeune. Celui-ci partie d'ailleurs en courant sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer quoi-que-se-soit, lui criant simplement :

« À bientôt, Hanamiya-sempai ! »

Puis il disparut au coin d'une rue. L'araignée ne plus que souffler face à la spontanéité de l'ancien membre de la GM. Il était plutôt… distrayant. Mais Hanamiya ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

Il reprit sa route, et par la même occasion sa lecture, non sans espérer que le « À bientôt » crier par le plus jeune se réalise rapidement.

* * *

><p>FIN DU CHAPITRE ! Comme dit plus haut : Je suis désolé pour l'attente.<p>

Je dois avouer ne pas être super fière de ce chapitre... Mais bon, je me rattraperai au prochain, promis ! Avec peut être un lemon en plus ! Ou un piti lime ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAH ! Essayer de deviner quel couple va sauter le pas ! Mais croyez-moi : Je compte bien vous surprendre !

Bref. Je pars au ski ce week end, et je reviens... la semaine prochaine (précision !) Ainsi, si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi, ne vous en faites pas : Je suis toujours en vie ! (Comment ça, "dommage" ? o)

Ja Ne !


	6. Dans le train

Je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉ de l'attente ! Je n'ai réellement aucune excuse ! Je suis bien partie en vacance, mais cela n'a duré que quelques jours. Mais par la suite, j'ai eu la FLEMME et… même en étant motivé, j'ai trop galèré pour le lemon TTwTT Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit, je ne savais donc ABSOLUMENT plus comment commencé, les mots à employé etc.

Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? En me relisant, j'ai été méga déçut de se que j'avais écris TT_TT

Malheureusement, je pars en Espagne demain, et je n'aurai pas internet. Ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus, je vous postes le chapitre tel quel. Désolé ! .

Bref. Sinon, en réponse à Pouika : Non je ne me suis pas trompé ! Le dernier chapitre était le chapitre 4, et celui-ci est le 5 ! Tu as simplement du croire que le prologue était le chapitre 1, ce qui t'a tout décalé !

Sinon, Merci pour tout vos rewiews, qui me font vraiment trop plaisir ! Sérieusement, j'ai du les relire des centaines de fois xD

Et aussi : Oui, tu es très vilaine Un-raton-laveur-lunatique ! DONNE MOI UN REVIEW POUR CHAQUE CHAPITRE, OU JE TE RENIE ! O /**se prend une maison dans la gueule/**

Bref. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre : bonne lecture ! ^^

OHHH ! DERNIÈRE CHOSE ! Je m'excuse, car dans les autres chapitres, j'ai dit que Takao avait la vision d'aigle alors qu'il a les yeux de faucons ! Je sus vraiment DÉSOLÉ de cette stupide erreur ! o

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes tous méchants ! »<p>

C'était Kise qui hurlait, les larmes aux yeux, attirant l'attention des passants sur lui et ses amis.

« Arrête ta comédie, tu veux ? Lui cria Aomine qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

- Mais vous auriez pu m'attendre hier ! Continua de pleurer le blond.

- On allait pas t'attendre trois plombes non plus !

- Mais vous auriez pu m'appeler pour me prévenir !

- Aucun de nous n'avait son portable !

- Menteur ! J'ai vu celui de Kurokocchi dépasser de sa poche ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le joueur fantôme, qui sirotait tranquillement un milkshake à la vanille. Voyant que l'attention était concentrée sur lui, il répondit, impassible :

« J'ai oublié.

- Kurokocchi ! geint Kise en se roulant en boule. »

Momoi et Aomine soufflèrent de désespoir pendant que Midorima remontait ses lunettes et que Murasakibara mangeait des chips avec Takao et Izuki. Ces deux derniers compatissant silencieusement pour le pauvre mannequin… La veille, celui-ci s'était rendu au parc, mais personne n'y était. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures dehors, mais personne n'était arrivé… Pauvre enfant.

Maintenant c'était lundi, et les cours étaient finis depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Fort heureusement, contrairement à la veille, tout le monde était réunis. Il y avait donc une chance pour que le cas d'Izuki s'améliore.

« Donc, tu as perdu ta vision ? Demanda Takao au joueur de Seirin afin de revenir au sujet principal. »

Izuki hocha la tête, et le joueur de Shutoku se mit à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est étrange… dit-il. Un don naturel ne devrais pas se perdre comme ça, surtout si tu l'utilises souvent. C'est comme si Shin-chan perdait la faculté de mettre des paniers du jour au lendemain !

- Attend… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Le coupa le brun. »

Takao haussa un sourcil face à la question du deuxième année.

« Que c'était comme si Shin-chan per…

- Pas ça ! Le coupa une nouvelle Izuki. »

Alors là, le joueur de Shutoku ne comprenait pas.

« Tu as parlé d'un don naturel. Précisa le plus âgé. Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as toujours eu tes yeux de faucons ? »

Le partenaire de Midorima sembla alors réalisé ce que voulais dire le plus grand, et s'écria soudainement :

« Ta vision n'est pas naturel ? »

Izuki hocha négativement la tête, aussi surpris que son camarade.

« Oï ! Les coupa Aomine. Je comprends plus rien là ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _don naturel _? »

A en voir la tête des autres membres de la Génération miracle, l'As de Touhou n'était pas le seul perdu.

« Cela veut dire que Kazunari a toujours eu sa vision, même pendant son enfance. Expliqua une voix qui figea tous les adolescents. »

L'attention se porta alors sur le nouveau venu, et Izuki et Takao eurent le réflexe de reculer, peu rassurer face à l'ambiance glacial qui venait de s'installer.

« Akashi-kun. Le salua Kuroko.

- Bonjour Tesuya. Répondit l'interpellé avec son sourire hautain. À vous aussi, Satsuki, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou…. »

Il tourna la tête vers les deux derniers adolescents, et termina :

« … Kazunari et Shun. »

Décidemment, le sourire de l'empereur était… terrifiant.

« Tu te décide enfin à venir, Akashi ! »

Aomine, l'adolescent le plus courageux (ou bien le plus con) pour ainsi parler au capitaine de Rakuzan. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur lui et répondit :

« Sache que si je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, c'est en partis par ta faute Daiki.

- Ma faute ? Demanda l'As.

- J'ai du gérer beaucoup de chose pour l'histoire avec Haizaki. »

Le métisse se figea, tout comme Momoï et Kuroko. Eux seuls, mis à part Kagami et Imayoshi, étaient au courant pour l'altercation entre les deux basketteurs.

« Quel histoire ? Demanda Kise, les sourcils froncés. »

Le mannequin était plus sérieux que jamais, aussi inquiet que les autres joueurs ignorants l'histoire.

« Oh… Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda Akashi à l'adresse de Aomine »

Mais le sourire carnassier qu'abordait l'empereur pouvait se traduire par « La prochaine fois, Daiki, tu me parleras mieux si tu ne veux pas que sa te retombe dessus. »

« Mais mettons ça de côté. Continua l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges »

Ne voulant pas contester l'empereur, tout le monde garda le silence, bien que Kise lançait des regards interrogatifs en direction du joueur de Touhou.

« Comme je l'expliquai, Kazunari a toujours eu sa vision de faucon. Il l'a simplement perfectionné en jouant au basketball. »

Le concerné hocha la tête comme pour appuyer ce que disait l'ancien capitaine de la GM. Celui-ci continua :

« Or, Shun, lui, a eu sa vision d'aigle à partir du moment où il a commencé à jouer au basket. Il s'est entrainé afin d'arriver à voir le terrain sous différent angles de vues. »

Izuki resta stupéfait devant ces paroles : C'était l'exacte vérité ! Lorsqu'il avait commencé à jouer au basket avec Hyuga, au collège, il avait voulut se rendre utile de la meilleure façon qui soit ! N'étant pas un joueur exceptionnel, il avait surtout travaillé sur sa vue, un élément bien plus important qu'on ne le pense !

« Ce… C'est incroyable ! S'écria Takao. »

L'émerveillement se lisait sur le visage du première année, qui continua :

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait avoir une tel vision juste avec de l'entrainement ! C'est pour ça que ta vision est moins perfectionné que la mienne ! Mais c'est déjà un véritable exploit ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne capable d'une telle …

- La ferme, Bakao. Le coupa Midorima.

- Méchant Shin-chan ! Pleurnicha le brun »

Akashi souffla, et Kuroko eu un mince sourire.

« Cette information pourra-t-elle être utile à notre entrainement ? Demanda Momoï à l'adresse du capitaine de Rakuzan.

- Sans aucun doute. Répondit celui-ci. Commençons sans plus attendre. Tout d'abord, je veux voir les capacités de Shun. »

Il se tourna vers l'intéressé et ordonna :

« Tu vas jouer contre Ryouta.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le blond.

- Parce que tu es le plus faible de nous tous.

- Mais ! s'écria le mannequin, recommençant à pleurnicher. Il y a Takao aussi ! »

Le concerné se demanda d'ailleurs si il devait se sentir vexé, ou tout simplement ignoré cette remarque.

« Sauf que lui doit rester sur le côté afin d'observer. Répondit Akashi d'un ton sans appel. »

Izuki, quant à lui, soupira. Bon, avec l'empereur, peut être que tout ne serais pas si agréable…

* * *

><p>« Putain d'Akashi ! Pesta un jeune homme à la limite d'étouffer. »<p>

Haizaiki Shougo, car s'était lui, se trouvait dans une bien mauvaise (et comique) situation : Il était coincé dans un train bondé, écrasé contre l'un des murs du wagon suite au trop grand nombre de passagers ayant largement dépassé la limite que pouvait contenir le véhicule.

Le basketteur se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, gueuler des insultes et foutre une raclée à ceux qui le gênait. Après tout, son ancien capitaine lui avait demandé… Pardon. Je veux dire : **Ordonné, **de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et, bien que le rouge n'était plus son capitaine, il avait toujours cette effrayante et satané autorité sur lui. L'empereur était tout puissant, Dieu seul sait à quel point !

Continuant de pester des insultes à l'adresse du schizophrène, Haizaki se remémora comment il en était réduit à prendre le train afin de rejoindre ses anciens coéquipiers.

**Quatre heures plus tôt :**

_Assis tranquillement sur un banc, Shougo terminai une énième canette de soda, qu'il ne tarda pas à lancer vers une poubelle. L'objet alla donc rencontré une bonne dizaine de ses consœurs, toutes entassées dans le sac noir avec d'autres déchets. _

_C'était un simple après-midi, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Le genre que le basketteur vivait les trois-quarts du temps et qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas, bien qu'il s'ennuie à mourir. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rester enfermé dans une salle de classe !_

_Il haussa un sourcil, étonné de sentir son portable vibrer. Personne ne l'appelait jamais ou ne lui envoyait de message. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander à quoi lui servait son téléphone ! Et puis, personne n'avait son numéro. C'était donc surement quelqu'un s'étant trompé de destinataire. _

_Lorsque la vibration cessa, il se réinstalla confortablement… Jusqu'à ce que une seconde vienne le perturbé. Étant vraiment très peu patient, il décrocha rageusement :_

_« Ouai, c'est pourquoi ? Lança-t-il avec mauvaise fois._

_- Je te conseil de me parler sur un autre ton, Shougo. »_

_Un frisson parcourut l'interpellé. Un frisson de terreur. Akashi. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il n'y avait que l'empereur pour se procurer n'importe quel numéro de téléphone._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Akashi ? Demanda-t-il, plus calme._

_- Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Je voudrais que tu me rejoigne ce soir, au parc près de Seirin, à 18h30._

_- Et en quel honneur ?_

_- Tetsuya a un problème avec un de ses sempais. Toutes la génération miracle doit être réunie afin de lui venir en aide, y compris toi. »_

_Haizaki fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce plan foireux ?_

_« Et si je veux pas ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Je me fiche bien de savoir ce que tu veux. »_

_Le ton du capitaine de Rakuzan s'était légèrement assombrie, faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois le brun qui n'osa plus rien répondre._

_« Bien. Conclu Akashi. À ce soir. »_

_Et il raccrocha._

C'était maintenant officiel : Haizaki haïssait ce satané schizophrène ! Bon, pas non plus au point de tenter de le tuer… Il n'était pas suicidaire ! Mais foutre son poing dans la gueule de son ancien capitaine le démangeait vraiment !

Un juron passa ses lèvres lorsque, à un nouvel arrêt, d'autres passagers vinrent s'ajouter dans le wagon. Serrant les poings, le basketteur se retint une nouvelle fois de péter un câble. N'empêche, il se demandait si le train n'allait pas finir par exploser avec tout ce monde !

« Oh, mais ne serais-ce pas Haizaki Shougo ? »

Le concerné ce pétrifia soudainement. Certes, il était terrifié par Akashi. Après tout, c'était un dangereux schizophrène psychopathe, surement un tueur en série, sachant tout sur tout et s'amusement à balancer des ciseaux à gauche et à droite ! Mais le bon point était que, malgré tout ça, Haizaki connaissait son ancien capitaine et savait que celui-ci ne lui ferais jamais de mal, sauf pour le punir.

Or, là… Il ne connaissait que de vue la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Mais le sourire malsain qu'abordait Imayoshi Shouchi aurait eu de quoi faire pâlir Akashi lui-même…

Le capitaine de Touhou ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement face au regard apeuré de l'autre basketteur. C'était toujours un plaisir de voir l'effet qu'il faisait au gens ! En particulier Hanamiya, qui avait toujours des réactions pour le moins surprenantes, mais au combien amusantes !

Dans le cas de Haizaki, il avait une réaction plutôt banale. Comme quoi, derrière son apparence de racaille, il n'était qu'un adolescent commun.

« On se connaît ? »

Gros blanc. Cette question… était tout bonnement et absolument improbable. Pendant quelques secondes, Imayoshi fut déconcerté, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce que l'autre lui avait demandé. Le regard de celui-ci avait changé, s'étant fait plus… Insolent, et moqueur. Ainsi, il se foutait de lui ? Intéressant.

« Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas… Shou-chan. Sourit malicieusement le plus âgé.

- Oï ! C'est quoi ce surnom ? S'écria l'autre. »

Shouchi faillit rire face à cette réaction, qui était similaire à celle de Aomine. Comment régiraient les deux ennemies en apprenant qu'ils se ressemblaient ? Surement très mal !

« C'est pour te montrer mon amour, Shou-chan ! Répondit le garçon à lunette.

- Y'a quedal entre nous, Imayoshi !

- Et bien tu vois que tu me reconnais ! »

Haizaki se colla une baffe mental, se rendant donc de sa connerie, et le sourire du deuxième année se fit plus grand. Décidément, le brun était très impatient et tombait facilement dans les pièges qu'on lui tendait ! Ainsi… se serait plus facile que prévu, pour Imayoshi, de le manipuler.

« Mais tu me brises le coeur, Shou-chan… geint faussement le capitaine de Touhou.

- M'en fou ! Rétorqua l'autre.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu m'aimais. Continua le plus âgé en se rapprochant. »

Une alarme se déclencha alors dans le cerveau du brun, lui indiquant un danger imminent. Il voulut reculer, s'éloigner de l'individu qui lui faisait face, mais le mur derrière lui l'en empêchait, et il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux pour qu'il puisse se faufiler et partir.

« Dégage ! Lui lança Haizaki, commençant à perdre toute confiance. »

Il lui tourna le dos sèchement, se retrouvant face au mur, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être face au au sourire malsain du plus âgé.

« Tu me fais vraiment de la peine… Shou-chan. »

Le surnom, soufflé à son oreille, et un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Haizaki ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, incapable de faire quoi-que-se-soit d'autre. Dos à Imayoshi, il ne vit pas celui-ci passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un prédateur ayant capturé sa proie.

« Comment comptes-tu t'excuser ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau dans un souffle.

- Je m'excuserai pas, bâtard ! Répondit le plus jeune. »

Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement lorsqu'il sentie le corps du capitaine de Touhou se coller au sien.

« Même si je t'y oblige ? »

Imayoshi semblait sûr de lui, et le ton qu'il avait employé ne rassurai pas le moins du monde l'ancien joueur de Teiko qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, réalisant à quoi faisait allusion le plus âgé. C'est alors que la voix dans les hauts-parleurs, annonçant les arrêts, résonna, et un immense soulagement monta en lui.

« C'est mon arrêt ! Dit-il alors que le train commençait à ralentir afin de s'arrêter au quai. »

C'était son seul échappatoire, et il comptai bien le saisir ! Mais, malheureusement pour lui, le lycéen à lunette ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Ne crois pas t'échapper comme ça. Lâcha-t-il en attrapant le poignet de Haizaki alors que celui-ci amorçait un mouvement pour partir. »

Le brun fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur du wagon. Il parvint heureusement à amortir avec l'un de ses bras - l'autre étant toujours tenu par Imayoshi – et sentie le plus âgé se coller à son dos. Un murmure parvins à son oreille :

« Maintenant que je te tiens, je compte bien en profiter. »

Le coeur de Haizaki s'emballa, la peur l'oppressant intensément.

Soudainement, il arrêta de respirer : Le capitaine de Touhou avait lâcher son poignet… pour aller glisser sa main entre le mur et son ventre. Un frisson bien plus grand que le premier traversa son corps.

Il cessa de réfléchir, ne se préoccupant plus des autres passagers mais seulement de cette main qui commençait doucement à le caresser. Même au travers de ses vêtements, la main baladeuse lui faisait ressentir des sensations dangereusement agréables.

« Arrête ça ! Lança Haizaki.

- Chut, Shou-chan ! Lui intima Imayoshi en ignorant superbement la réplique du plus jeune. Tu n'aimerais pas que les autres passagers te vois dans cette situation ? »

L'ancien joueur de Teiko se figea. Merde, cet enfoiré disait vrai ! Si il alertai, de quelque façons que-se-soit, les gens autour d'eux, ceux-ci pourraient se poser des questions ! Et il était hors de question que de quelconques histoires ou rumeurs viennent ternirent sa réputation et détruire sa fierté !

Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit l'air satisfait qui avait prit place sur le visage du plus âgé. Quel batard ! Il avait bien calculer son coup…

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur lorsque la main se glissa soudainement sous son t-shirt et remonta jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons. Ce connard avait presque réussi à le faire gémir !

Un flot de juron concernant le capitaine de Touhou traversa l'esprit de Haizaki, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ce concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur la sensation que lui procurait le dit capitaine. Cette enfoiré était doué avec ses doigts, et s'était peu dire !

« Ohh… Tu résistes, Shou-chan ? Demanda Imayoshi »

Lentement, il commença à mordiller l'oreille du plus jeune. Celui-ci serra les dents, sa lèvre le faisant maintenant bien trop souffrir pour continuer de la mordre. Cela fit rire intérieurement le plus âgé, ne lui donnant que plus envie de venir à bout des défenses de l'ancien joueur de Teiko.

Il cessa de maltraiter le téton et l'oreille de son kouhai, mais ne laissa pas le temps à celui-ci de se réjouir que déjà, il avait redescendu sa main jusqu'à la ceinture tu plus jeunes et avait commencé à la défaire. Pris de panique, Haizaki eu le réflexe d'attraper le bras de l'intrus avec ses deux mains, mais n'obtint qu'un rire en provenance du capitaine de Touhou. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi-que-se-soit, le lycéen à lunette lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec la cravate de son uniforme ! D'ailleurs, quant l'avait-il enlevé ?

Il ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps : Le plus âgé termina de lui enlever sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette avant de faire de même avec la sienne. Le plus effrayant était le fait qu'il le faisait rapidement, et sans hésitation. Comme si.. Comme si il avait l'habitude.

A ce moment, le terme « fou dangereux » pris tout son sens dans l'esprit de Haizaki, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui alors qu'il réalisait entièrement dans quel situation il se trouvait : Il était dans un train bondé, sur le point de se faire violer par le capitaine de Aomine !

« Alors, Shou-chan ? Souffla ce dernier à l'oreille de l'interpellé. Des excuses… ? »

Mais malgré tout, il avait sa fierté. Sa stupide fierté, qu'il tenait un tant-soit-peu à conserver. Il était Haizaki Shougo, après tout !

« Dans.. Dans t'es rêves… Articula-t-il. »

Exactement la réponse qu'attendait le plus vieux. Si le _jeu _avait prit fin trop vite, ça n'aurait pas été drôle !

« Très bien. Répondit-il »

Et il baissa le pantalon et le boxer du plus jeune en un coup, se léchant une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

Haizaki n'entendit aucun bruit derrière lui, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière, il comprit bien vite qu'il était le seul dévêtu, étant donné que le deuxième année avait simplement sortie son sexe de ses vêtements, sans pour autant les baisser entièrement. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, se concentrant uniquement sur… sur la chose qui allait rentrer en lui. Blêmissant totalement, le plus jeune tenta de ce débattre, mais c'était sans compter sur la forte poigne que possédait l'autre lycéen.

« C'est trop tard, Shougo. »

Plus de surnom ridicule, le deuxième année était maintenant sérieux. Haizaki en eu la preuve lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer violemment, lui arrachant un cri qui fut étouffé par l'une des mains du plus vieux.

« Discrétion, Shou-chan. Discrétion. »

Le sourire malsain et moqueur du capitaine de Touhou était revenu, montrant clairement que la situation lui plaisait, contrairement à Haizaki qui commençait déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Putain, c'était sa première fois avec un mec, et ça faisait tout, sauf du bien !

Shouchi commença de lent va et viens, gênant particulièrement l'ancien joueur de Teiko qui n'avait qu'une envie : Que tous s'arrête maintenant ! Mais à son plus grand damne, le deuxième année ne fit qu'accélérer la cadence.

La respiration saccadée et son coeur battant à tout rompre, Haizaki ne parvenait plus à entendre ou à voir ce qui l'entourai. Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud ! Mais surtout, affreusement mal.

Cependant, une vague de plaisir le submergea lorsque le plus âgé toucha un endroit particulier, et un gémissement passa ses lèvres contre son gré.

À l'entente de ça, Imayoshi sentie son sourire s'agrandir et redonna des coups plus violents à cet endroit, ce qui fit gémir une nouvelle fois le plus jeune. Heureusement, entre le brouhaha des passagers et les bruits divers du train, cela passa inaperçu.

Partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur, une unique larme coula sur la joue de l'ancien joueur de Teiko alors qu'il se sentait peu à peu venir. La délivrance arrivait, tout serait finit et…

Tout se finit belle et bien. Mais pas comme Haizaki l'imaginait.

Sans prévenir, le plus âgé se stoppa et se retira de l'autre basketteur, qui se serait écroulé si le deuxième année ne l'avait pas maintenu ! Et d'ailleurs, sans explication, celui-ci s'était déjà rhabiller et lui avait libéré les mains,remettant maintenant sa cravate normalement.

« Que… ? Fut la seule réaction du plus jeune. »

Imayoshi le regarda, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller aussi, Shou-chan ! Dit-il gaiement.

- M.. Mais…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est mon arrêt ! Le coupa le plus vieux. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le train s'arrêta et le capitaine de Touhou fit un pas vers la sortie… avant de continuer :

« À plus tard, Shou-chan ! »

Et il partie, laissant là un pauvre Haizaki à moitié dénudé et excité au possible. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le maintenir, et jura. Cet enfoiré avait réussie son coup…

* * *

><p>« Tetsuya, viens ici. »<p>

Kuroko se retourna vers Akashi et hocha la tête, avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Qui a-t-il, Akashi-kun ? »

Son ancien capitaine se rapprocha alors légèrement de lui, et souffla afin que les autres n'entendent pas :

« J'ai ordonné à Shougo de venir aussi.

- Sans prévenir personne, n'est-pas ? En déduisit le bleuté, pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. Il devrait être arrivé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

- Il a peut être trainé en route ? Proposa l'ombre. »

Au plus grand étonnement du joueur fantôme, le schizophrène ne répondit pas tout de suite. Voir pire : Une expression soucieuse vint apparaître sur son visage.

« Tetsuya. Dit enfin l'Empereur. J'ai mes raisons pour penser que Imayoshi va s'en prendre à lui. »

L'ombre s'obscurci soudainement. Il connaissait la rivalité entre les deux capitaines, et si Akashi était inquiet, cela voulait dire que le sempaï de Aomine était capable du pire !

Soucieux à son tour, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Kuroko répondit :

« Et si je me rendais à la gare pour voir ce qu'il en est ? Pendant ce temps tu pourras continuer de superviser l'entraînement.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire. »

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête en signe d'accord, et le joueur fantôme partie en direction de la gare...


End file.
